paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Island Adventure
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary Marshall takes Blizzard and Avalanche on a vacation to a magical beach to mend their friendship. Characters Marshall Blizzard Avalanche Tundra Dusty Princess Invisible Gem Monster Story (Princess and Tundra walk forward to look out into the ocean) Princess: Are you sure it's here? Tundra: It was. Princess: Do you think it swam away? Tundra: We'll have to look (Marshall looks at ocean) Marshall: Whoa... (Dusty picks Marshall up and carries him to the warp pad) Dusty: Come on! it's time to go. Marshall: Awww, already? (They all are on the Warp Pad) Marshall: Wait, wait, can I warp us back? Princess: Alright. Marshall: Yes! (Marshall warps the Crystal Pups back) Marshall: I did it! I'm the warp master! Princess: You did great. Tundra: Good job. (Dusty shapeshifts her head into a zombie cat) Dusty: Marshalllllllllllll- Marshall: Waaaaahh!! Princess: Dusty! That's not funny! (Dusty shapeshifts her head back to normal) Tundra: It was a little funny. Princess: Regardless, we need to warp back out. Marshall: Can I warp us there? Tundra: We're going underwater. Princess: And you do need air to breathe. Marshall: Then can I tell all my friends I'm the warp master? Princess: I guess, but-- (Marshall runs out of the house and goes to the Big Donut) Marshall: I'm the warp master! Avalanche: (without much care) That's nice Marshall. Blizzard: (mumbling in sleep) Marshall... Avalanche: You want a donut? Marshall: Chocolate jelly, please. Avalanche: Eaaaah.... (falls on lars causing them both to fall) Blizzard: (wakes up) Wha--huh? Avalanche! I like, just got to sleep! Now I have to start all over! Avalanche: Then don't sleep at the counter! I'm trying to work! Blizzard: Why don't you not work at the counter when I'm trying to sleep! (Avalanche and Blizzard start arguing) Marshall: Something is having a bad effect on their relationship... and their customer service. Avalanche: You could get fired! Blizzard: Who cares? I'm sick of this place. I wanna go somewhere new. Marshall: That's it! I'm the warp master! Avalanche: Yea, Marshall. I know. Marshall: I can take us on vacation! Somewhere warm, and beautiful, and magical. For just the two of you. (Blizzard and Avalanche look at each other) Marshall: And me! Avalanche: It could be worth a try. (Marshall warps Avalanche and Blizzard to Mask Island) Marshall: We're here! Come on, this way! Blizzard: This is way too weird. I'm going home. Marshall: No, no follow me! You gotta see it! Avalanche: Come on,Blizzard! Give it a chance! Avalanche: Ugh. Fine, but if it blows, I'm out of here. Marshall: Welcome to paradise! Avalanche: Oh, Marshall, it's beautiful. Blizzard: It's a beach. WE LIVE ON A BEACH! Marshall: It's a magical beach! Blizzard: Is that why my phone has no reception? Why were you even here? Marshall: We came here to look for a dangerous gem creature, that we never found... Blizzard: Yup, I'm gone. (walks away) Avalanche: Huh? Blizzard? Wait, Blizzard, this could actually be kind of fun! Blizzard: If I'm going to be bored out of my mind, and possibly die, I'm gonna go to work, and get paid for it. Okay, where is it? Marshall: What? Blizzard: The teleporter thing! Where is it?! Avalanche: Oh it wouldn't disappear, would it? Marshall: No, no, no. Well, maybe. Blizzard: What?! Marshall: It's okay! The gems will come to save us when they see I'm missing! Eventually... Blizzard: Marshall! How could you do this?! We're stranded! Avalanche: Calm down! Is this really the worst place to be stuck in? Blizzard: Ugh, you calm down. I'm gonna find better reception. Avalanche: Well, I think it's amazing, Marshall. Blizzard: Nothing! Marshall: Guys! Check it out! I found these rocks that look like pillows! Avalanche: Heh, Good job, Marshall. Blizzard: My rock is too close to those other rocks. (Blizzard moves his rock and lays down) Marshall: Avalanche, I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Avalanche: Tell me about it. Marshall: You were gonna love it here soooo much, you'd never want to leave. Avalanche: Don't worry, Blizzard is just a tough nut. He can't keep up the shtick forever. Blizzard: I could do without the audio commentary! Marshall: Goodnight, Avalanche... Avalanche: Night, Marshall. (the next morning and Avalanche and Marshall are trying to catch fish) (Fish jumps out of water) (Avalanche tries to catch it) Marshall: Any late-lunch-early-dinner yet? Avalanche: No luck. What about you? Marshall: Mmm... no. (Blizzard walks by) Marshall: But I can see why, my bait is too adorable to eat. Everything on this island has such a bright happy smile. (Avalanche and Marshall look at Blizzard) Blizzard: Ugh, no signal over here either. Avalanche: Hey! Uh, maybe you should help out! If you wanna eat! (Blizzard covers his ears) Avalanche: Ergh! (Avalanche unintentionally catches three fish out of frustration with her spear) Marshall: Avalanche! We're gonna live! Avalanche: (goes over to Blizzard) I catch, you cook! Blizzard: You ain't the boss of me. (Avalanche grabs Blizzard's shirt) Blizzard: Whatever. (It becomes nighttime) (Blizzard cooks the newly caught fish and pokes the fish with a stick) Blizzard: I don't know, looks done to me. Ooh! Who's first? Marshall: Me, me, me! (Blizzard hands a fish to Marshall) (Marshall stares at fish with regret) Marshall: It keeps looking at me! Blizzard: Maybe it knows it's your fault for getting us lost. (Blizzard hands a fish to Avalanche) Avalanche: Thank you. (Blizzard continues to cook fish) (Marshall puts leaf over his fish) Avalanche: Mm, mm! Blizzard, This is really good! Blizzard: Hm? Avalanche: You can really cook! Blizzard: Heh, fire. Nature's microwave. (Avalanche giggles)) (Marshall smiles) Marshall: Could this night get any better?! (Marshall plays his ukulele and starts singing) Marshall: Isn't this such a beautiful night, whoa-oh, we're underneath the thousand shining stars. Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, whoa-oh, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are. Look at this place, Look at your faces. I've never seen you look like this before. Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, whoa-oh, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are. Look at this place, Look at your faces. They're shining like a thousand shining stars. Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, whoa-oh, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are. Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different, whoa-oh, why don't you let yourself just be whoever you are. (As song is being sung by Marshall, what they do on the island is shown) * They build a hut * Marshall and Avalanche fish, Blizzard cooks it * They make necklaces and daisy chains * Blizzard and Avalanche walk down beach, giant fish attacks Avalanche & bites her paw - Blizzard grabs Avalanche, trying to pull her out of the fish's grip, Marshall comes to help - Blizzard wraps Avalanche's paw * Avalanche tries to sleep, Blizzard rolls over and hugs her, Marsha;; tries to hug Blizzard and Blizzard kicks him away (It becomes morning and Avalanche wakes up) Avalanche: Did you see where Blizzard went? Marshall: (Hums-"I don't know")-Hum-hum-hum. (Outside, Blizzard is on to his cell phone again) Blizzard: Hello? Come on. Come on! (Avalanche doesn't look happy to see Blizzard like this, then she walks up to him) Blizzard: Dumb piece of junk! No bars. No bars! NO BARS! YAAH! (Blizzard throws his cell phone into the ocean) Avalanche: Did that....help? Blizzard: No! (sits down angrily)-Its just...(starts crying)..What if I never get back home...? Avalanche: Oh! You're just really home sick. Blizzard: Duh! What'd you think? Avalanche: No, It's okay. Its okay! We're okay! Marshall said the Gems could be coming for us anyday. And, you know... until then, I got your back. (offers a fist bump to Blizzard) (Blizzard strokes Avalanche's paw) Blizzard: Avalanche...? do you ever get lonely...even when you're around people...? (Avalanche nods sadly to Blizzard) (Blizzard kisses Avalanche (Steven's voice is heard singing while strumming his ukelele) Marshall: Why don't you just let yourself be..... '' Blizzard and Avalanche in unison: MARSHALL?!! Blizzard: How long have you been watching us?! Avalanche: Don't you know what privacy is?! Marshall: Dogs and people walk in and out of my room all the time. Blizzard: (hastily scrubs away tears) Aaugh! (Gets up and walks away) I'm gonna go start on a fire... Avalanche: ''(looks after Blizzard with a lovestruck grin) Hey, you don't have to go! W-we're kinda on our own schedule here! (Rumbling, grunting) (all scream) Blizzard: What the heck?! (latches on to Avalanche protectively) Avalanche: (sighs dreamily) Marshall: It's a...gem? (creature growling, roars) Marshall: Aah! (creates a bubble shield) Whoa, whoa, whoa! All: Ugh! (thunder crashes) Marshall: We have to get out of here! (all run away) Blizzard: What was that thing?! Marshall: It must be what the gems were looking for! It never left the island at all! It's invisible. Blizzard: A big invisible thing is after us?! I-I-I want to go home! (starts to cry hysterically) I wanna go home! Avalanche: (holds face and looks guilty, while Blizzard begins to cry uncontrollably. With hesitation, reaches out and grabs Blizzard, while he grabs Marshall) All: Aaaah! Avalanche: This way! Blizzard: (unsurely) Okay... (thunder crashes, Avalanche throws off the leaves) Marshall: It's the warp pad! Avalanche: Blizzard, come on! Let's go home! (Blizzard stare at Avalanche with a heartbroken expression that turns to an angry one) Blizzard: You knew! (wrenches his paw away from Avalanche) Marshall: Uh, guys? Blizzard: It's her fault we've been trapped here! (points at Avalanche) Marshall: Wha-a-a-a-a-at?! Avalanche: Look, I panicked! I hid the warp pad! You were just gonna leave, but I knew how much you really needed this! Why don't you ever let me help you?! Blizzard: Help me? Are you insane? You trapped me on an island, so you could come on to me! (wraps his paws around himself in a sulking manner) Avalanche: Aaaah! (slaps Blizzard) You kissed me on...(slaps him again) the mouth! Blizzard: No, I didn't! (Avalanche keeps slapping Blizzard) Marshall: Guys, I want to be mad too, but can we do it on the warp pad?! (Blizzard falls into the bush) Blizzard: Waaaaah! Avalanche: Blizzard! (Avalanche and Marshall look at the fall site of Blizzard) Avalanche: Oh, gosh... (Invisible Gem Monster growls and grunts) Blizzard: A-a-aah! (Avalanche slides down and hits monster) Avalanche: Raah! (Invisible Gem Monster hits Avalanche and roars. She tries to hit it again but the creature grabs and throws her away) Avalanche: Yah! Unh! (Marshall picks up Avalanche's spear) Marshall: Avalanche! (throw spear to Avalanche) Use your fish-murdering skills! (Invisible Gem Monster hits Avalanche again. She attacks it and clings to its back) Marshall: Go, Avalanche! (Avalanche pierces creature through the back and shouting. Creature poofs into a cloud of dust, its gem falls to the ground) Marshall: Oh. Oh, I got this! (bubbles gem) The gems are gonna be so impressed. We captured a gem all by ourselves! (Avalanche walks toward Blizzard, who offers a high-five, but she walks past him) (All three get on warp pad) Marshall: Avalanche! You were amazing! Blizzard: Yeah... that was really great how you...uh, s-saved me.... Avalanche: Don't read into it... Marshall: We should do this again sometime. (All three warp away) (episode ends)